Queen Tyr'ahnee
Queen Tyr'ahnee is the queen of Mars in the Duck Dodgers series and the loyal leader of the Martian empire. She had an on and off relationship with captain Duck Dodgers, saying that he is brave and heroic. She's clearly displayed affection towards him on several occasions, yet she has also been known to despise him. However the hate she exhibits towards him is often halfhearted and followed by a positive remark. At one point they almost married, but Dodgers refused the position as king of Mars, which infuriated her afterwards (in fact his refusal was attributed to Marvin the Martian (Queen Tyr'anhee's commander and Duck Dodger's arch nemesis) fooling him into thinking that the role required him to fulfill a repulsive and unpleasant responsibility). Commander X-2 had a hidden love for Queen Tyr'anhee that he would do anything for her and he often loathes her romance towards Duck Dodgers. In the episode "Of Course You Know This Means War and Peace (Part 2)" his love for her was exposed by Z-9 and as a result presumably caused him to confess his true feelings after her rescue, months later X-2 proposed to her yet the Queen called off the wedding for she still had feelings for Dodgers. Description Queen Tyr'ahnee has mid-back length white hair, purple eyes and a magenta color stripe that runs across the middle of her face. She wears a gold and purple, green-jeweled head band accompanied by a gold bikini top, gold bracers, a gold necklace, purple shoes, and a purple skirt that has thigh high slits on both sides with a gold belt that has a green jewel in its center. Queen Tyr'ahnee is noted to be a female counterpart of Marvin the Martian who wears outfits reminiscent of ancient Egyptian royal garbs. Skills Queen Tyr'anhee is very skilled in both hand to hand and vehicular combat, and has been implied that she has ninja like abilities shown by how she successfully kidnapped The Cadet with presumed ease in the episode "The Queen is Wild", and in the manner of how she constantly destroys training bot Dodgers in trainings. Her physical appearance more often than not can infatuate others. Voice Actors *Tia Carrere (English) *Sakiko Tamagawa (Japanese) Notes *The name Tyr'anhee is a play on the word "Tyranny", as the Martian society puts a lot of focus on its military, like dictators throughout the ages, which are commonly known to be tyrannical. *Though Martians are known for not having any discernible facial features, Queen Tyr'anhee appears to have a nose that can be observed at a sideways view of her face and also other angles; as for a mouth, for her lips could be seen when she kissed Commander X2 after the video transmission with Dodgers in the episode "Till Doom do us Part". *Queen Tyr'anhee still has interest in remarrying Dodgers as stated she would take him back the episode "Duck Departure", and abruptly cancelled her wedding with Commander X2 to express her love for him in the episode "Till Doom do us part" likewise resulting in her second rejection by him. Gallery 258px-Queen_tyr_ahnee_by_blood_dodo-d3bsgov.png 640px-HL_-Bible_Black_-_Ep2_WMV_V9_0012.jpg 640px-HL_-Bible_Black_-_Ep2_WMV_V9_0014.jpg HL_-Bible_Black_-_Ep2_WMV_V9_0022.jpg Martian_queen2.jpg queen_tyr__ahnee_by_whitecattheheroqueen-d39mkkv.jpg tyr__ahnee_122_by_whitecattheheroqueen-d42c69c.png tyr__ahnee_75_by_whitecattheheroqueen-d3ipyla.jpg tyrahnee30b.jpg tyr__ahnee_108_by_whitecattheheroqueen-d3l5z4v.png tyr__ahnee_95_by_whitecattheheroqueen-d3kfcgm.png tyr__ahnee_99_by_whitecattheheroqueen-d3kjrc1.png tyr__ahnee_161_by_whitecattheheroqueen-d48ceqb.png MTS_raotek-132806-martianqueen34.jpg MTS_raotek-132807-martianqueen35.jpg queen_tyr__ahnee_3_by_whitecattheheroqueen-d39oxvl.jpg|The queen singing the blues queen_tyr__ahnee_4_by_whitecattheheroqueen-d39rmxw.jpg tyr__ahnee_24_by_whitecattheheroqueen-d3fpe00.jpg tyr__ahnee_33_by_whitecattheheroqueen-d3h3a6r.jpg tyr__ahnee_44_by_whitecattheheroqueen-d3hy4o3.jpg tyr__ahnee_38_by_whitecattheheroqueen-d3hc9cu.jpg tyr__ahnee_39_by_whitecattheheroqueen-d3hmnfp.jpg Tyrahnee103a.jpg|The queen in her wedding gown Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Duck Dodgers Category:Aliens Category:Martians Category:Duck Dodgers characters Category:Queens Category:2003 Introductions Category:Characters voiced by Tia Carrere